BioShock Infinite: Metanoia
by FortuitousPercent
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! and I hope this will be good for those who will read it. Keep in mind I may have mistakes :( everyone has mistakes. But overall Enjoy my writing of Bioshock :)


First Impressions

This story is NOT following the exact story of the original BioShock

Infinite! This is a fan fiction based on the original plot. The only difference is that Anna is Booker's sister and Elizabeth is ANOTHER girl that Booker needs to take away his debt.

Chapter 1 begins with Booker inside Monument Island searching for

Elizabeth. The girl to wipe away his debt.

Booker wanted to keep this simple. He would frankly think. "Just get the girl and leave." On repeat. She is his key to wiping away his debt, to start a whole new life again, but not a key to his sister Anna. Booker walked around inside Monument Island with no luck of finding her.

Only luggage bags here and there. Empty halls, soundless corridors and no danger. Booker kept his pistol up high, mind on alert and senses sharp. He doesn't want a chance of Columbian guards to spot him. A role to retrieve this girl is stealth. Skill, shadows and sneaking around guards.

Frankly Booker didn't need to be quiet. He suspected soldiers to cover

Monument Island, protecting this girl at all cost.

Instead it's dead. No guards anywhere. Booker found this odd. From silence he heard nothing, other than his own footsteps. Booker needed to do something. With no security, this resolves to be the time. To use the restroom.

He opened a restroom door, a nasty smell of urine flew by him. "Ugh."

He said aloud. "Smells like shit.. I mean piss." Before using the restroom. Carefully he opened all stalls to ensure no guard is around.

After searching and feeling satisfied of no guards. Booker used a urine stand. As he peed, a voice pierced his eardrums, softly. Booker didn't seem to notice. He thought it was his head, until he got up to wash his hands. Then he realized someone humming. A beautiful voice. Singing melodies like an angle, rich in sound, colorful, feathery, simply perfect.

Booker widened his eyes, goose bumps traveled across his back. "Who could that be?" He thought, stunned. "Is it that girl or some Colombian guard?". His thought mostly directed to that girl.

Booker got out of the restroom and used that voice as a navigator. Eventually this voice lead up a row of stairs. The stairs lead to a huge hallway and an odd door displaying a danger sign. "Subject is dangerous. Do not cross from this point." These words were red, in caps. All weathered out. Booker observed another sign and noticed it was on every door. "Ehh." He thought, barging open two doors quietly. Upon walking in, a gigantic machine stood right in center.

"What the fuck is this?" He said aloud. A chalk board stood by him with bold letters spelling "Siphon." And some complex equations that gave Booker a headache. "So this is the Siphon?" He said. Amazed at

Columbia's work. That humming grew loud around him. That was because of massive huge speakers on all four walls. Amplifying her lovely voice.

Booker continued, leaving away to the next area. He saw stairs and an odd path. "Ahh. She must be around here." He said.

Booker traveled up the stairs and saw an air locked door instead of a regular door. "Strange." He commented, twisting the door open.

Before him was a small room, a glass window showing a thick metal panel. Booker closed the air lock door and stood in the room, to observe. He informed a panel on the left wall showing locations, a candy bar on a modest table and a single red button beside the window. With no concern, Booker ate the candy bar and pressed the button. When he did. A metanoia of affection opened up inside him. A warm glow fused across all what he believed about love.. And of appearance. When the metal panel elevated, it revealed an elegant girl dressed in a nice outfit, big blue eyes and long black hair dashing across a room in circles starring at paintings with a smile. These paintings were paintings of Paris and the Eiffel Tower.

Booker kept full eyes locked on the girl. Feeling the cold heart he had, ignite. "Wow... She's.. Perfect." Booker said in awe. .

"ugh. Just." He faced away from her. Regained his concentration.

"Just.. Get the girl and leave. That's it." He denied himself of liking her, finding ways to have no interest in her appearance which didn't solve anything. Butterflies kept on fluttering, catching a sensation of passion about her elegant frame.

Soon the girl walked off some where else. Booker became aware and searched for a way to get to her from another door. A sudden _ding!_

Flew in the room. The direction of that sound came from the panel. A green light lit up by bold words "BedRoom". Next to the panel lied another door.

Booker immediately knew where this lead. He ran quick for the airlock door. Opened it lightning fast to see her in the next room.

Pacing to another room. He pressed a red button to reveal her again.

She was sitting on a bed, holding a book about relationships. This questioned Booker. "Why is she reading a book about relationships?"

He thought. The girl also had another book on her bed about using weapons. Booker restated his thoughts. "Why is she reading about love and weaponry?".

She then picked up both and started reading both. Booker again.

Restated his thoughts. "Why is she reading love and weaponry at the same time?" He chuckled a little. "She makes no damn sense."

The girl abruptly went to the glass window, peering straight at Booker. Booker froze, muted of motion. "Uhh. Hi I'm not spying on you.. I just came by and wanted to say... Wait.." He stopped his sentence to realize She can't see him."Phew" he gestured.

The girl was touching her face, like she was putting some make up on.

She then grabbed a picture of the Eiffel Tower and showed it to the glass with a smile. "Why does she have so many pictures of the Eiffel

Tower?" He questioned. "Maybe she wants to go there."

Abruptly the girl flew to her bed and grabbed those two books and ran some where else. "Where is she going now?!" Booker exclaimed. He turned towards the panel on the wall. Waiting for a room to light up.

 _Ding!_

The panel glowed at small words "library." Booker made a run for the library. "I don't want to miss anything about seeing her." He said in a hassle.

Booker rushed his way in the library, pushed the button and saw her.

She stood, back faced from a large window, at ease. Enjoying nature's skies and the sun's ray of shine. She stayed on the look out for five minutes. Booker noticed she wouldn't do anything else.

"Alright.." He dug into his pocket, pulled out a key. "This is to get her out, but where do I go?"

Booker decided to just keep going until he finds a way.

Booker twisted an airlock door open, surprised at what came next.

"Fuck." He whispered.

What stood in place made him uncomfortable. Heights.

Booker fears heights. Never wanted to deal with it. He has no choice but to go lean himself on a small rail for support.

Howling wind complicated his nerves, rendering maximum fear. . "Shit."

He exclaimed. Barley able to hear his voice. For the wind was to strong, pushing him back and also to the edge of the walkway. "Ugh."

Struggle shook him.

Looking down terrified him. Nothing but ant sized people covered the bottom. "I hate this.."

Gradually, his path curved upwards. The railing made an end.. "Just a little more and I'm there."

A few foot steps finally made it close to the airlock door.

He opened it and went on inside. "Gee. I'm not going through that again."

He faced the room and noticed it was different. The floor had a big circle plate made from gold. Across this circle plate faced a door.

Booker shrugged and walked along, thought nothing until the circle plate wobbled.

"What the?" He exclaimed.

The plate shook, causing Booker to loose balance. Once he lost balance he fell on the plate.. And then a quarter of the plate fell into the library. Booker slid down into the quiet atmosphere.

"Oh shit!" Booker yelled, falling down. As he fell he saw a rail, grabbing it would save him from the fall. So he grabbed it once he was able to reach to it.

Catching the rail saved him.

Booker took a few breaths with a smile and lifted himself up. His face changed once he saw what was awaiting him at the ledge. .

The girl with two books in her hand. "Uhh... Hello." He casually responded.

The girl screamed. Booker let go of the ledge, falling to the ground. As

Booker fell to the floor. The girl threw one of her books at him.

"Hey-ow-knock it off!" He exclaimed. She proceeded to throw her other book.

"Ugh!-will you stop it? Will you stop it?.. I'm." She ran quickly down the stairs, grabbed another book for defense and ran to him. Holding the book as a weapon. A book titled "friendly guide of meeting people." Which is pretty ironic.

She ran up close. Ready to slam dunk his face into the book. Holding it close until Booker responded. "I'm.. I'm not here to hurt you."

Speech was hard for Booker. He was looking at an angel that was carved from ultimate perfection. He starred deeply into her eyes and immediately crushed on her. Her eyes starred into full depth of his soul. He had no idea what to do or say. He forgot what he was going to do. He forgot everything.

The only thing he could think of was not to trust her or open up. He may see her as a lovely gem, but that doesn't mean he can fully invest himself to her. Personally or friendly.

Booker believes he needs to be straight forward, boring and plain. So she won't think of anything special about him or so he won't have to open up his past life to her.

She gave an angry face. "Who are you?" She demanded, gesturing the book at him.

Booker looked away from her, stood up and took a second to think.

"My name is Dewitt. I'm a friend. I've come to get you out of here." He reached for her shoulder. Before he landed a finger on her. She pushed his arm away.

"Get away!" She demanded.

She took her book and made a use. She whipped that book and flew it towards Booker. Until he grabbed her arm to stop her.

She panted heavily. Tried again and again to hit him, he was too strong to break through. Her strength was no match.

She got tired and sighed, closing her round eyes. She looked up at

Booker. His heart raced. Ready to pop out.

The girl changed her attitude, slowed the book away and motioned her hand close to His face.

"... Are you real?" She said in awe.

He starred at her hand, observed her strange pinky, covered in a metal cap. He didn't question it. Only thought. "She has cute little hands." she let her hand back and smiled a little.

"I'm real enough." He replied. Her smile grew.

Booker's heart sparked.

"What's you're name?" He asked, in manner. "Elizabeth." She replied.

A pause took between them. Not from awkwardness. From a sound. A loud noise dispersed across the room , a bird like tone. Booker had no idea where that tone came from. However, Elizabeth did.

"He's coming.. Y-you've gotta go!" "Why?"

"You don't want to be here when he gets here" she alarmed. Elizabeth yelled back to the bird tone. "Just a minute I'm getting dressed!" Elizabeth desperately gazed around.

"I can get you out of here."

"There's no way out. Trust me. I've looked- " The bird chirp became bolder.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Ugh! Your too impatient, just wait!" Booker stood quiet, revealing a key.

"W-what about this?"

Elizabeth payed no attention to him. She looked to him for a second.

Not catching on.

"This is the way out. Isn't it?"

Booker forced the key in front of her face. She became mad. "W-what are you..?"

All her attention focused on the key. Madness quickly left away. "Give it to me!" She demanded. Elizabeth grabbed his hand, softly. Booker cringed.

She took the key, observed the shape. Wondering what it unlocked.

"ahh" she thought, running to a big vault door. Booker followed behind her.

Elizabeth unlocked the door. "Huh" she said aloud, seeing the door in action.

"It's a way out!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

The door opened less than half way, Elizabeth was able to squeeze through. Booker wasn't.

Elizabeth squeezed through the crack, made a run for it. Booker forced the door open and ran after her.

"Come on this way!" She shouted, sprinting down a path of stairs. "It's his job to keep me locked up in here!"

"We'll see about that." He yelled. Even though he had no idea who she was referring to.

The place quaked. The bird sound grew hostile, impatient.

Booker then realized, the bird kept her locked up. Elizabeth made a left turn, routing to a wooden walkway with support hanging from metal beams.

Fog appeared, shaking the supports and some parts of the path. "Who are you? Why did you come here?" She questioned.

"I came here too uhh-." Booker paused. "To get you out of here."

In speed. A Beam support fell loose and leaned in on Elizabeth. Aiming right at her.

She screamed.

Booker ran up to her, jumped and used his body as a shield to protect her.

He ended up falling on top of her. Saving her. Their noses touched.

She blushed.

Booker quickly stood up.. Ignoring the strong vibe of her beauty and the situation. "Come on!" He gestured, offering his hand to pull her up.

"Thanks." She softly voiced.

"So that bird noise, what is it?" Booker asked. "That!" Elizabeth pointed ahead.

Booker froze. A metal bird at the size of lady liberty casted upon them, wrecking the place.

Both sprinted left, shifting paths to avoid the bird. Most routes they took were successful.

Until the bird cut through right in front of them, smashing a massive chunk away.

"Shit!" Dewitt yelled.

Below the floor boards crumbled.

Booker slipped, sliding away at the open hole. Desperately he searched around for an evasion. Elizabeth did the same, scarred for her life. She focused on Booker, trying to not loose him.

They slid and slid, further out into mid air. They failed to prevent their fall. .

A choir of screams sung from them as they fell.

Booker looked down in agony, to see water and back up to see

Elizabeth. She faced him. Horrified. Scarred.

The bird rounded back across, flinging full strength.

Elizabeth wasn't worried about the bird getting her. She was worried it may kill her savior.

Dewitt aimed his eyes towards a huge black metal bird. "It's over." He thought. Starring at its talons. Quickly he faced back to Elizabeth, she blinked. Expressed fear.

A strange vibe came over Booker. The stimulus of life and death at hand. If he was going to die. He might as well take his tension away against the huge bird towards Elizabeth.

Booker held his hand out to Elizabeth's. Grabbing it. She froze.

The water came close. The bird came close. Closer and closer. Elizabeth let go, shocked.

Booker closed his eyes. Ready for death to take him..


End file.
